A Different World
by PhailedNDA
Summary: Light, fluffy May0 drabble from a long time ago. Ignore the title, it's not relevant to the story in anyway. Not used to writing romance yet. Rated T for Salvador's swearing.


**A/n: I'm probably gonna take long on this next update, with all my assignments. So while you're waiting and raging, my fellow May0 shippers, enjoy a short fluffy fanfiction. This was the first fanfiction wrote and uploaded on DeviantART. For some reason I didn't know existed. There might be some minor errors, since I was shitty in the past.**

**This, being my first fanfic, contained numerous errors which I had to edit PAINFULLY. I wrote haikus wrong and stuff, so I had to like edit them to make them real haikus. Then I realised the haikus made no sense, so SCREW DA HAIKUS, now there aren't any haikus.**

**I think I'll edit A Significant Lack Of Wisdom by the end of the week and then work on the next chapter of LPLP. If you're wondering about the title, it's because the story is taking place in a different universe, and does not happen in the Love on a Place Like Pandora story line. It's like Bioshock Infinite, with multiverses and all.**

The vault hunters sat bored in their temporary home, which was more of a room. Claptrap hadn't bothered to put up a bed, and instead left a couch, a couple of chairs and a table lying about. Axton stood up, making his way to the front door. "I'm gonna see if there's anything that can be done. I can't stand all this sitting around," he said. Salvador stood up after he finished his sentence, grabbing his guns. "Might as fucking well!" He chuckled.

"Maya, what about you? You want to come?" Axton asked.

"Do I look like I want to? This injury from the goddamn bullymong is getting worst. I'll stay here," she said, closing her eyes as she laid on the couch.

Axton didn't need to know Zer0's answer. The assassin had taken to staying in the house since Maya got injured. Axton and Salvador made their way out of the room, eager to kill something.

"You should have left. I'll be fine," Maya whispered to Zer0, who was staring blankly at his blade while he sat on one of the chairs.

In his usual monotonous computer voice, Zer0 replied,"I don't feel like doing anything."

"Why? Are you hiding something?" Maya teased, turning to face him.

"You should rest. Don't talk," he said.

"Fine," Maya grumbled, forcing herself to go to sleep. Axton and Salvador might not have noticed, but Zer0 was acting strange. Maya was the only one who noticed that Ze0 seemed to be hiding something from them, but it was impossible to tell.

Very soon, Maya had drifted off to sleep, leaving Zer0 alone to continue looking at that blade of his. He sighed behind his mask, putting his blade aside. He was terribly bored. He should have gone with Axton and Salvador, but he couldn't just leave the injured Maya alone. He couldn't even leave a not-injured Maya lone. He glanced at her, watching the up and down movements of her chest. Her blue strands of hair were covering her face. Zero didn't know why, but he wanted to see her face. Her beautiful- What was he thinking? He was a cold, heartless assassin.

He sighed once more, silently walking towards her, using his gloved thumb to push the strands of hair off her face. Her eyes opened slowly. "Zero?" She mumbled. Shit. He hadn't meant to wake her up. He withdrew his hand, stepping back, accidentally bumping into the table.

"Did I wake you," He asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. Zer0, the assassin, accidentally woke up a woman, and bumped into a table.

"Yes," She uttered, but a slow smile spread across her face. she found his embarrassment rather amusing.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"I was not doing anything," he said, returning to his chair, trying to fall asleep.

"We can share the couch if you want," she suggested.

"I can sit in this chair," he said.

Maya sighed. Zer0 could be so stubborn. She got up. "I'm not giving you any choice. The chair is too uncomfortable!" She said, dragging Zer0 towards the couch.

"I thought you were injured, but you have the strength to pull me towards the couch" Zer0 said, not even putting up a fight.

"I'm not THAT weak," She said, shoving him onto the couch.

"So you are taking the chair," he asked.

"I said, we'd SHARE," she said, squeezing next to him. Zer0 felt strange. It was between embarrassed and... happy.

**The next morning...**

"Good morning, lovebirds!" Axton exclaimed, mocking Zer0 and Maya.

Zer0 groggily looked to his left to see his arm over Maya's shoulder, and her head on his chest. "Shit," he thought to himself. He got too carried away. He sat up, shaking Maya awake.

Maya woke up, to see Axton and Salvador laughing, and Zer0 shaking his head at the edge of the couch. She could roughly figure out what had happened. She tried to do something to stop the awkwardness she and Zer0 were experiencing. "We got anything to do?" She asked. "I'm fit for killing now."

"Yeah, Roland asked us to clear out a bandit camp not far off from here," Salvador said. Zer0 stood up briefly, picking up his blade. Maya walked past him to get her gun. Then she felt someone grab her arm. It was Zer0.

"You will not talk about this to anyone," he said. Maya blushed from being close to Zer0. "Er... Yeah, sure," She replied.

Soon, they were standing outside the camp.

"You and Maya make a run for the loot. Zer0 and I will distract them!" Salvador said, pointing at Axton. They nodded, and set off.

As Zer0 and Salvador were waiting for the opportune moment, Salvador said,"Ey, Zer0. What's up with you and Maya?"

"Nothing,'' He said.

"I think I know. Don't try and fucking deny it!" He teased. "Calm down, man. At least you found someone who's tough," He said.

Zer0 didn't know why, but he thought what Salvador said was true.


End file.
